Sibling Rivalry
by Death2Afangirl
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru has always been at each other's throat but now when they get into a fight and fall into a cursed lake...they have been turned into what they really are...Children. Now Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are re-living their childhoods.
1. Default Chapter

**Sibling Rivalry**

**Chapter One: The Transformation**

**Author's note:**

**Is something I thought overnight, after I've seen these cute pictures of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. If you saw them, you would understand. Oh wait you can. http: Go to the Sibling section and you'll understand. It's so cute.There is also another website that has Inuyasha stuff on it Anyway, on with the first chapter.**

**Chapter One: The Transformation**

**"I'm really getting tired of seeing your sorry face . . . " Inuyasha spat.**

**He and his brother were crossing paths once again, Sesshomaru was just passing through and didn't like the fact that Inuyasha was trespassing on his lands. So Sesshomaru went to meet him. After all, perhaps this would be the time, where he could finally finish off Inuyasha and claim what was rightfully his, Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru wasn't very happy to see Inuyasha himself. He was a walking disgrace to their father. An embodiment of weakness and Sesshomaru was upset that Hanyou was able to cut away one of his limbs.**

**"I too feel the same loathing. Why don't I annihilate you where you stand?" Sesshomaru countered coldly.**

**"You sure talk big but how bout you put your money where you mouth is, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha began to charge at him, unsheathing his Tetsusaiga.**

**Sesshomaru pulled out his Tokijin. He held it over his head and brought it down to the ground, sending a huge energy wave straight at Inuyasha. Inuyasha got out of the way of the blast, unaware that Sesshomaru was ascending ground, gaining up on him. Soon, Sesshomaru was just a few inches away, enough distance to give Inuyasha a killing blow but Inuyasha swing around, using his Tetsusaiga to block Tokijin. Clashing the two swords together maybe each sword cry out in pain. Inuyasha was the first to release his sword. Instead he used his claws.**

**"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" He clawed at Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru quickly moved out of the way.**

**"Now, your acting like a demon, to bad it was a feeble attempt." Sesshomaru stuck his claws into Inuyasha and went deeper as he went into a cry. Before, Sesshomaru's claws could release it's poison into Inuyasha. An arrow came flying his way and took off a piece of Sesshomaru's armor. Sesshomaru took his claws out of Inuyasha and glared at his traveling companion. That mortal girl, Kagome. Sesshomaru growled under his breath.**

**"Be a good dog demon and leave with your tail between your legs, Sesshomaru."**

**"Are you talking about me? I think you are mistaken. That sounds a lot like Inuyasha to me . . . " Sesshomaru leapt over Inuyasha and went for Kagome.**

**"Inuyasha!" Kagome started to run.**

**"You better leave, Kagome out of this, if you know what is good for." Inuyasha recovered enough to pick up his Tetsusaiga." Wind Scar!"**

**The famous attack of Tetsusaiga, the ability to kill one hundred demons in one swoop came toward Sesshomaru. At the right moment, Tenseiga protected Sesshomaru with a black aura blocking the attack and transporting him out of harms way. Inuyasha looked amazed at Sesshomaru, not knowing he could do that.**

**"What the hell?"Inuyasha said.**

**"Give up, Inuyasha. It's fertile. You're too weak . . . "**

**"Quit your yapping . . . we'll see who's the victor." Inuyasha began charging at Sesshomaru with the Tetsusaiga. He leapt into the air and dived the sword into the ground. Sesshomaru, However was not underneath."Where did he . . . ?"**

**"Sesshomaru-Sama, Sesshomaru-sama . . . "the small green toad came to his master."Let me finish this off."**

**"That wouldn't be necessary. I don't need someone like you to help me defeat a disgrace like him." Sesshomaru was on his feet again charging at Inuyasha. Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga out of the ground and swinged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was hit finally and a very vital area. His thigh. Sesshomaru stopped and glared at Inuyasha with red eyes. He was going to turn into his dog form but once again Tenseiga calmed him. Sesshomaru, however forgot about his swords and pounced on Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's claws dug into Inuyasha, as they both tumbled down a hill, into the deep forest.**

**"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and ran after her hanyou companion, as he went tumbling into the forest of the drowned children with Sesshomaru. Kagome was at the edge of the forest, when Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara meet her.**

**"Kagome . . . what's wrong?" Sango asked, as Kirara landed next to Kagome.**

**"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got into another fight. Now they're both in the forest of drowned children." Kagome explained. "I have to see if he's okay."**

**"Then, We'll follow you." Miroku said, "Knowing Inuyasha, he's losing terribly."**

**"If Inuyasha heard you say that, you wouldn't be sitting here." Shippou pointed out.**

**Miroku frowned."I know...that's why I said that while he wasn't here."**

**The five of them headed in the forest, to see what happened to their hot-headed friend.**

**Meanwhile...**

**Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was basically fighting in a huge lake. They were unaware of the legend of the lake. All they concentrated on was defeating each other. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were clawing at each other like some rabbit dogs that was muffed. The lake however, stopped Sesshomaru from using his poison, so Inuyasha was half safe. Inuyasha punched Sesshomaru in the face and then pounced on him dragging him into the bottom of the lake. Sesshomaru, recovered and grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's neck and Inuyasha took a hold of his. They began choking each other and soon both of them couldn't breathe. Sesshomaru, almost fainted, letting the water fill his lungs but Tenseiga kicked in and saved both the siblings.**

**A girl in the water saw the two. She had long black hair up to her ankles. Her eyes amber-like brown. Her skin was pain and she was wearing a tore kimono. She was holding a red ball as the black orb came around the two of them. The orb stopped. "This is the lake of drowned children . . . no one will escape its curse. You may save them from their deaths but this curse cannot be negated so easily." The girl whispered and the black orb became corrupted by red. Red stained the black orb and once it was covered it shot out of the water and on to land.**

**Sesshomaru woke up so as he felt the land underneath him. He sat up looking around. His memories came back to him. He stood up and looking around. Then he noticed Inuyasha still unconscious but there was something strange about him. He was smaller. No . . . he was transformed into a child. Sesshomaru's eyes widen as he went over to the lake to see his own reflection. He blinked at first thinking he was seeing things but Sesshomaru looked like a kid in the water.**

**"Sesshomaru-sama!" Sesshomaru heard Jaken nearby."Sesshomaru-sama . . . "**

**He watched the green toad walk over to him and as he got closer. The imp became more surprised. Sesshomaru then heard An'un coming this way as well probably with Rin. Sesshomaru frowned. This was messed up. He didn't want to be a kid again. He was a strong kid but his power still lack. How would he protect himself? How would he protect Rin? He clenched his clawed hands into fists. He looked over his shoulder at Jaken, who was speechless.**

**"Jaken . . . cut it out. Or else I will leave you behind . . . " Sesshomaru said but his voice was no longer as powerful and confident as it had sounded before, it was softer.**

**Jaken eyes grew bigger with stars."Sesshomaru-sama! You're so cute!"**

**Sesshomaru growled at that. With his new childlike body, he got his childish temper as well. He ran up to Jaken and kicked him in the face."Don't call me cute!"**

**"I'm sorry, My lord!" Jaken went flying.**

**"Jaken-Sama!" Rin watched as Jaken flew away."Woah . . . you can fly!"**

**Sesshomaru looked over to Rin who was coming to Sesshomaru with An'un behind her. Rin's brown eyes turned to the child Sesshomaru."What happened Sesshomaru-sama?"**

**Sesshomaru frowned at Rin. Even though she was human, she wasn't as incompetent as most demons he's meet.** **She knew how Sesshomaru was and so she knew what to say to him and how to say it. She waited for him to talk.**

"**I feel into that lake and somehow was turned into this . . . "Sesshomaru explained.**

**Rin smiled at him. "And now you're my age now . . . "**

**Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the girl. She didn't have many playmates, so he could understand why she would be excited to see someone her age. His amber eyes turned away from her to the distant tress to the other side of the forest. It was Inuyasha's other companions. Sesshomaru took that time to leave. He grabbed Rin by the hand climbed onto An'un and the two headed dragon began to take flight. Before they got any higher, Jaken came out of the trees.**

"**Wait for me, My Lord!" Jaken yelled and jumped into the air.**

"**Jaken-sama!" Rin yelled and grabbed a hold of him. Helping him up and with that An'un was out of there.**

**Kagome and the others came out of the tree seeing Inuyasha laying by the lake. Kagome eyes widened a bit and ran over to Inuyasha. The closer she got, the more she began to realize how small Inuyasha looked. Kagome eyes then went soft as she ran over to Inuyasha picked him up. He was so cute! As Kagome held him, Inuyasha's eyes opened up. He looked at Kagome.**

"**Kagome . . . " He said sheepishly and then noticed that Kagome was holding him. He got excited and dropped from Kagome's arm onto the floor. He found himself looking up at Kagome. "Wah! How did you get so big!"**

**Kagome giggled. "I didn't get big . . . you got small."**

**Inuyasha frowned. "Did you get stupid!"**

**Kagome let that slide and pushed him over to the lake to see his reflection. Inuyasha looked at his reflection and at first he thought it was an illusion. He began to claw at the water thinking it'll disappear but the image hadn't. Inuyasha eyes widen. He couldn't be a kid again. He never wanted to relive that. It was horrible getting through it the first time. Inuyasha began to cry. "I don't want to be a kid!"**

**Inuyasha cried a lot when he was a child and now he couldn't help it. The nonchalant and hot head Inuyasha was still there but his childhood always brought back bad memories. Inuyasha wiped the tears away before the others came over to see Inuyasha. Shippou was the first to comment.**

"**Inuyasha . . . a child?" Shippou grinned mischievously. "Finally, I'm not the only one!"**

**Inuyasha turned his amber eyes to Shippou and he took back his previous statement. Yet, Sango and Miroku continued the taunting. Sango crouched down by Inuyasha.**

"**Aw . . . Inuyasha so cute and portable." Sango began to pet on his head despite the angry looks he was giving her.**

"**He's probably huggable too." Kagome mused.**

"**Inukodama more like it. Want a cookie, Inukodama?" Miroku laughed and found himself face to face with a boulder. Miroku went down and he didn't get up for a while.**

"**Don't ever call me that again!" Inuyasha yelled on the top of his lungs. "I'm not cute, huggable and my name is not Inukodama!"**

**Everyone became silent. Inuyasha still had that temper but it was hard to take him seriously when he looked so adorable. Their faces began to turn red from holding in the laughter. Then they couldn't hold it in anymore. Everybody began laughing at Inuyasha even Kirara! Inuyasha crossed his arms and pouted.**

"**Whatever you say, Inukodama!"**

**Chapter one: Finished.**

**Chapter Two: Not named yet.**

**Vocabulary**

**Kodama- child or kid(So basically their calling him Dog Child or Kid Dog.)**

**Sama- Lord**

**Author's note: So how was that? Be sure to look at the website above to see some really cute pictures of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I had fun making this chapter. Even though it's kind of sucky because it's the first chapter . . . I hope to make adorable and funny as we go on. As you can see I played something to go on with Sesshomaru and Rin while their that age and Inuyasha to understand Shippou better. I thought it would also be cool if we had the Sesshomaru and Inuyasha go to Kagome's world together and go to school. But I'm still brainstorming.**


	2. Life is tough on a kid

Hey all! Well, since you really like the story and keep reviewing I decided to continue it. If it was not for all of you who reviewed it, for all this time...I would not have continued it. I will be sure to add the website that wasn't displayed on the first chapter to my profile. It took three years but better late than never. Enjoy...

Sibling Rivalry

Chapter Two: Life is tough on a kid...

Sesshomaru gazed at the fire for moments before he lifted up his tiny hand. He inspected it as if he could not believe, that he had really shrink into his former childhood body. His small hands clenched into a fist and the fist wasn't even intimidating at all. And this was all that Hanyou's fault. How dare he bring down such a great demon like himself in such a way? No one would no longer fear him. Sesshomaru's blood was boiling and his amber eyes narrowed at the dancing flames before him. Then the demon heard laughter from his right. He turned quickly to Rin laughing at him.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama but that face just now..."Rin continued to crack up but then made herself stop because she realized she hurting her lord's feelings.

The demon began to wonder whether or not, he should even be out in the open like this. He didn't know how vulnerable he was and he doubt with this small body of his, that he would be able to protect anyone. If even Rin dared to laugh at him, he didn't know what would happen. Rin then moved next to Sesshomaru and sat next to him.

"What do you want, Rin?" He asked the girl.

Rin looked to her lord but then turned away, showing him a little more respect. "Sesshomaru-sama is more approachable now. I feel more comfortable being near you."

Sesshomaru was taken back by that. When he first met Rin, she was able to approach despite his threats or how fearsome his presence was. Even after that, Rin still wasn't comfortable with him. Was it because he was a demon? What made her change her mind? Because now he was a child? Sesshomaru was confused and didn't question it any further. He frowned as he sense a familiar presence. He then saw Jaken coming out of the woods. He watched the small imp huff and puff his way to them, shaking his staff about.

"Rin, what are you doing so close to, Sesshomaru-sama?!"

Sesshomaru picked a piece of burning twig from the crackling fire and threw it at Jaken. He watched as the imp's clothes caught on fire. For some reason, the way the imp screamed and panicked amused him. To see what else would happen, he threw another twig and again he was filled with this mysterious excitement. Soon Sesshomaru began to give into the amusement and laughed.

"Sesshomaru-sama...why are you doing this?" Jaken screamed.

Sesshomaru thought about and shrugged his shoulders, he didn't have a logically reason. He then gave Jaken the best answer he could muster. "Because it was fun and you have cooties."

"Cooties?!" Jaken questioned. "What is that?"

Rin jumped up in awe. "Cooties! Jaken has cooties! Jaken has cooties!" Rin began to run grabbing Lord Sesshomaru by the hand. "Hurry, Sesshomaru-sama before he spreads it to us."

However, Sesshomaru resisted making Rin stay in her place. Rin looked back at her Lord and watched him gracefully get out of his seat.He then looks to her, realizing something. "Wait...you're a girl aren't you?" Sesshomaru turned to Rin slowly, removing his hand from her grip. "You have them too."

Rin grinned at Sesshomaru and then hugged him too. "Too late...you've been infected."

Meanwhile,

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

The portable hanyou had disappeared but it was the same fore any kid, whenever the words "BATH", "DOCTOR" and "VEGETABLES" were said. They went to hide, trying to escape their inevitable fate. Today, Kagome wanted to give Inuyasha a bath. He was so dirty after playing with the local pets and makings mud pies which he threw at innocent by-passers. Although, Inuyasha had been reluctant to act like a child, he sure did enjoy chasing around cats and dogs or even playing in mud. Kagome then remembered what Inuyasha looked like covered in mud, he was so kawaii. He was dirty but he was still cute.

"Inuyasha! If I have to call you one more time...no dessert for you." Kagome said, setting her trap.

Right on cue, Inuyasha appeared leaping down from the roof. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"So what I don't need you're dessert!!"

Kagome placed her hands on her hips. "You're covered in filth! Children shouldn't stay dirty!"

"I'm not a child...I'm old enough to be you're great grandpa." Inuyasha yelled back and then he stuck out his tongue. "Just because I'm in this child's body doesn't give you the right to boss me around."

Kagome gave up, she surrendered. There was no convincing Inuyasha. "I guess, You're right...I have no right to tell you what to do...you're a grown person." She then pretended to walk away, when Sango and Miroku tackles Inuyasha to the floor, holding him by his hands and feet. Kagome watched as Inuyasha's small body put up a fight but it was no match the combined forces of Miroku and Sango.

"Hurry." Kagome lead the way to the bathe prepared for Inuyasha.

"No! No!" Inuyasha protested but before he knew it he was submerged into the cleansing waters. Inuyasha emerged to the top of it, glaring at the three of them. "I hate you all!!"

Sango and Kagome smiled. "Awww! Even when Inuyasha glares at you, he still looks cute.Awww!" Kagome picked up the sponge and began to help Inuyasha wash.

"Do you mind!" Inuyasha said. "I can do this myself. Do you help you're brother wash? I don't think so...well I hope not."

Kagome blushed not realizing what she was doing. She handed the sponge to Inuyasha, who swiped it out of her hand. He waited for the three of them leave and when they did Inuyasha seethe in the water a little more before he began washing himself. He hated how they treated him like a kid. It was as if, he never was the Inuyasha they knew. He sighed. Then he glared at a certain point of the wall. This is all Sesshomaru's fault. He said. After he got fed up of being in the bath he got out of it, looking for new clothes. He then spotted a pair of clothes set out for him. Without looking at them he placed the clothes. He left the bathroom and went to find Kagome and the other's the first person he saw was Shippou. Shippou was walking across the hall, when he did a double take. Shippou began to snicker to himself. Inuyasha slapped him in the back of the head.

"You always start snickering, when you see me. Next time, I'll cream you." Inuyasha continued his march to find Kagome but he saw no sign of her. He sighed feeling sleepy after the long bathe and decided to take a nap.

Next Chapter: Crashing The Tea Party!!!

What is Inuyasha wearing? Who's tea party are they crashing? And will Jaken live...let's hope not


	3. Crashing The Tea Party

Chapter three: The crashing of the Tea Party

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the work of Rumiko Takahashi...I do not own it! I can't draw for crap!

Author's Note: It took a while for another update of Sibling Rivalry. Sorry...so this one is especially long. I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review without reviews I think I lose my motivation to write. Although I am happy of the success of this fanfic and I hope that the more that it grows...it will continued to be loved.Well without further delay. Sibling Rivalry Chapter Three.

--

"Isn't it cute? I brought it back from home." Inuyasha began to stir in his sleep as he head Kagome's voice. He frowned as the other was luring him out of his beautiful nap. He didn't remember a time where he slept so well. "My little brother, Souta, wore this when he was a baby. At first, I didn't think it would fit Inuyasha."

_Why is she talking so loud?_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he began to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Inuyasha, looks so adorable in it." He heard Sango say and he never heard the other use that tone of voice before.

"Yea Inuyasha, looks even more fluffier than usual." Miroku joked. Inuyasha could hear the laughter in the other's voice which made his ears twitch. His amber eyes opened and he quickly sat up. Cute, adorable and fluffy was the triple word combination that he dreaded.

"What are you loud mouths blabbering about?" Inuyasha barked at them. "I'm trying to sleep here…if you haven't notice. And stop talking about me as if I'm not here!!"

He watched as his three friends turned to him. He raised an eyebrow as Kagome and Sango's cheek turned a slight flush of pink. He then glared at Miroku as he dropped on the floor roaring with laughing. "What's so damn funny?!" He roared, wanting to kick Miroku where the sun didn't shine.

"Let's see what I have in my bag of imagination…"Kagome went into her large bag and took out a small mirror. She then turned the mirror to Inuyasha so he can see himself. "You look so cute, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha took one look in the mirror and turned pale. He was wearing a pink sleeper with a small pompom that made his tail. He had two red bows in his hair and someone took the liberty of painting his nails and placing make up on him as well. He then glared at Kagome and Sango, knowing they had to be ones to do this. "You guys are sick…" He said, "And to think I called you friends!"

Kagome then placed the mirror down watching Inuyasha take off the pretty clothes they placed on him. "We were only having fun…don't take it personally."

The white haired half demon shook his hair free of the red ribbons that was tied in his hair. He then turned to Kagome, glaring. It was his body, that they were dressing like all girly and she said not to take it personally?! What the hell did that mean?! "And to think I actually liked a girl with a big forehead like you."

"What!" Kagome said angry at the other's insult. "I'll show you who has a big forehead, you brat!"

Inuyasha smiled, although seeing Kagome angry didn't even the score of dressing him up like a sissy, it made him feel satisfied in someway. He grinned. "What are you going to do hit me? Abusing children is wrong, you know."

"Not when they deserve it…" She points her finger at Inuyasha. "Sit!"

Inuyasha gasped forgetting that she had that power over him. He watched as his face collided with the floor. Although, he had gotten used to this over the months of traveling with Kagome, being slammed on the floor now hurt a lot. Inuyasha raised himself slowly off of the floor tears streaming from his eyes. He was in so much pain and he couldn't hold back. "I think…I'm bleeding!" He cried. "My arm feels like its broken…you broke my arm!!"

Kagome looked to Sango and Miroku frantically as Inuyasha cried. They both looked at her, looking as helpless as she did.She didn't mean to hurt Inuyasha. She totally forgot how painful being told to sit was and although the older Inuyasha could handle it, she was sure the child Inuyasha found it excruciating. She then went to Inuyasha and tried to comfort him. "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I think my heart exploded…I'm dying…I'm dying." Inuyasha continued to wail.

"Inuyasha…you're fine…I promise. You're not dying."

Inuyasha then stopped in mid-cry to glare at Kagome. "Did you get slammed into the floor just now?"

Kagome frowned. "No…"

"Then what evidence do you have that I'm not dying?"

Kagome frown deepen. "Well…"

"Did someone take you as an apprentice?" Inuyasha inquired further. "Did you study the wonders of medicinal herbs and spices? Have you even cured a person before?"

"No…" Kagome answered Inuyasha truthfully.

"Then I don't think you can tell me that I'm not dying if you're not a professional." He said. "Now excuse, I was crying because some meanie slammed my face into the splintery wooden floor. And it feels as if I wouldn't be able to chew anything solid for a few days."

"Enough!" Shippou said. The young fox demon had been watching the whole time. Inuyasha was about to do it again, getting away with whatever crime he committed. Shippou couldn't let that happen, although Inuyasha was now a child, that was not who he truly was. The only true child here was him and he felt he was the only one who should get away anything. This was his turf and he would damn if Inuyasha took his child crown away from him. Everyone in the room turned to Shippou as he glared angrily at Inuyasha. "Can't you see that Inuyasha is only playing? He's not even crying! And you all call yourselves adults. You can't even realize being tricked by someone like Inuyasha. Pitiful!"

"What?" Sango said, she wasn't sure whether or not Inuyasha's crying was crocodile tears or the real thing." I don't know, Shippou. Inuyasha…could be hurt? Being told to sit would probably be nothing for the older Inuyasha but as a child, he could get hurt more easily."

Kagome sighed, feeling even worse for telling the child Inuyasha to sit. She let her anger consume and she could have hurt him really badly. "I'm so sorry…Inuyasha. Is there anyway, you can forgive me?"

Inuyasha sniffed looking at Kagome, feeling that the other had peeked his interest. "Well, there is one thing you can do."

Kagome smiled happy that Inuyasha would forgive. "And what's that?"

Inuyasha was thinking of a way he could get back at Kagome but suddenly another side of him began to think of all the sweets he could have Kagome bring back for him or even a piggy back way or even paint. He totally forgotten how much Kagome humiliated him and he blurted out. "I want a chocolate cake with sprinkles." He said forgetting about he supposed injuries. "With strawberry frosting!" He said with a big smile and then he realized what he was doing. He was getting excited over a freaking cake. What was wrong with him? He then looked the other way trying to act cool. "I want cake…" He said.

"Of course…" Kagome said, laughing at how cute Inuyasha was just a second ago. He was acting like a true kid. "I'll make the chocolate cake with strawberry frosting and sprinkles. Then I'll also bring tea…we could have a feudal tea party."

"What a great idea, Kagome?" Sango said. "But, the tea in this time is a bit bitter for cake. Does your time have sweet tea?"

Kagome nodded. "I could always get some from the supermarket. It's no problem. It'll be fun."

"Tea party's are for sissies." Inuyasha said and Shippou and Miroku chimed in.

"Well then…if you don't want to be a part of a girly tea party…you can't have cake." Sango said with her hands on her hips.

"You know…tea parties are actually quite masculine." Miroku said but Sango and everyone wasn't convinced by his choice of words. "The tea just screams men."

"You're so full of it." Inuyasha declared.

Meanwhile,

The child Sesshomaru was waking up from his own nap. His amber eyes opened to the bright sun that demanded his eyes be opened. He slowly sat up rubbing at his eyes, to the rid the sleep away from them. He then saw Rin sleeping beside him, leaning against his fluffy tail. He looked down a little surprised that he hadn't noticed the other girl lying next to him. He frowned at this revelation but he let it go. What he couldn't let go of, is who was sleeping on the other side of him.

Sesshomaru kicks the green demon away from him. "No Jakens allowed!" He said so irritated by the other's boldness, however he was happy to see the demon fly into a nearby bush.

"I'm so sorry…my lord. I've been plagued by bad thoughts lately." He said as he flew into the bushes with a thump.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin said getting up from her nap as well. "What was that sound?"

Sesshomaru got up from his place shrugging his shoulders. "Jaken was trying to give me his cooties, so I kicked him away."

"Oh?" Rin said and then got up. "So where are we going today, Sesshomaru?" She watched the long haired boy, petting An-un to wake them up from their nap.

"I think…I need to find my brother." Sesshomaru said after a short pause. He hated to admit it but he didn't know how to change himself back to an adult. He was also kind of embarrassed that he was reduced to a weak child. He could still use Tokijin and Tenseiga but no demon would be intimidated by him or the sword. Just like him, the swords have also shrink in size, just like his clothes. It was like he was wielding a toy. He needed to go to Inuyasha, since he was the only one who was in the same condition as him. And he could only hope that Inuyasha and his friends were trying to find a situation. Climbing on top of An un and beckoning the human girl to follow him. He watched as Rin quickly climbed on to the two-headed dragon's back and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist. The dog demon blushed as this momentarily before he looked to the bushes where he kicked Jaken.

"Jaken! Hurry up! Or be left behind!" Sesshomaru yelled and he grabbed the reigns of An-un.

Rin watched as the green demon burst from bush in great haste. "Don't leave me…my Lord!"

An-un already had begun to descend from the ground and Jaken raced to reach. To Sesshomaru's disappoint…the green nuisance made. However, he found it fun to play with Jaken and found that he grew a mischievous appetite to torment the other. Sesshomaru directed An-un to the one place, he knew that Inuyasha would be. He always seemed to be in that village that he meets Kikyo and it was a good hunch to go there first.

In no time, the arrived at the village that Inuyasha and his friends are usually at to rest or do whatever humans did. Automatically, he could smell the sweet aroma of something. Rin also smelled it too. "What is that lovely smell, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I don't know…but I want some." Sesshomaru said and he made An-un land outside of the village and hid the dragon creature in the nearby forest.

Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken hoped off of An-un and headed into the village. Sesshomaru followed the scent of both the sweet aroma and also Inuyasha's hanyou scent. The hanyou was differently here. Sesshomaru continued to follow when he saw Inuyasha and the rest sitting in the grass on a white blanket. In the center of the blanket was where the sweet scent came from. It was a circular object that was dark with pink crème. He also saw other sweets that he didn't know the name of. There was also a weird tools and items that he had never seen in this era before and he assumed this was the result of Inuyasha's relationship with that human girl, Kagome.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to sense his half older brother nearby. He sat up from his place on the white blanket and glared at Sesshomaru. "What are you doing here?" The hanyou ordered.

Kagome and the rest looked to see Sesshomaru with Rin and Jaken. Kagome and Sango both screamed. "Sesshomaru actually looks cute as a child." Kagome said impressed. Sesshomaru was a handsome dog demon but as a kid he was utter cuteness. He even rivaled Inuyasha's own cuteness.

"Sesshomaru…you should have cake with us…you too,Rin." Sango offered.

Sesshomaru was about to decline…although he really wanted to have some cake but Rin looked to Sesshomaru and asked. "Can we, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru looked to Rin and he was unable to say no to her. He turned the other way blushing. "Why not?"

Rin smiled. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama. Let's eat cake together."

"Can I have some cake too, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru looked at the other with a grin. "No Jakens allowed."

"Awww…" Jaken said.

"No Sesshomarus allowed, either." Inuyasha exclaimed. "You don't deserve to have any of my cake?!"

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha. "Did you make the cake?"

"No…Kagome did…what are you getting at?"

"And Kagome is the one who invited me to have some of 'your' cake. So I will take great pleasure in eating 'your' cake…little brother." He said, taking the first slice of cake that Kagome offered to him. He stabbed the fork into the fluffy mass and takes a bite of the delicious treat while watching Inuyasha squirm. "Wow… "your" cake is very delicious…I wish you knew how good the first piece of "your" cake is…oh so tasty "your" cake is." He continued to taunt his brother.

"I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha roared.


End file.
